Kuin Irvikissa
by PakkasHenki
Summary: Shinichi vannoo saavansa omahyväisen mestarivarkaan hymyn katoamaan, mutta pitääkö lupaus, kun Kid käy hänen takiaan lähellä kuolemaa? KaiShin
1. Prologi

_**-Kuin Irvikissa-**_

_Kirjoittaja:_ PakkasHenki

_Magic Kaito/Meitantei Conan:_ Gosho Aoyama.

_Pari/t:_ KaiShin ja ehkä jotain mainintoja muista.

_Varoitukset:_ **M/M** a.k.a yaoi, shounen-ai, slash tai mitä muuta nimitystä nyt ihmiset haluavatkaan käyttää, tavallaan **AU** eli Shinichistä ei koskaan ole tullut Conania, mutta hän on muulla tavoin saanut sotkettua itsensä Mustaan organisaatioon, **verta**, **väkivaltaa** ja ehkä **hahmo kuolemia**.

_A/N:_ En ole erityisen hyvin perehtynyt Meitantei Conaniin. Kaikki elokuvat olen nähnyt, muutaman jakson animea ja hyllystä löytyy pari pokkaria. Magic Kaito mangat taas olen lukenut kaikki, plus fanfictejä olen kummastakin lueskellut enemmän, kuin laki sallii. Joten vedän tätä nyt aika nätisti ns. näppituntumalta eli jos teen jonkin pahan asiavirheen minua saa ja pitääkin korjata :)

-…-..-

_**Prologi**_

Kaikki alkoi hymystä.

_Ei!_

_Väärin!_

Kaikki alkoi virnistyksestä. Niin leveästä, että jopa itse Irvikissa olisi kateellinen.

Shinichiä ei tuo hymyntapainen kiinnostanut.

Ei.

Ei aluksi.

Häntä kiinnosti vain tuo omahyväinen mestarivaras, joka aina tilaisuuden tullen avoimesti pilkkasi häntä.

Shinichi halusi nähdä tuon virnistyksen katoavan hitaasti, kun hän iskisi käsiraudat lopullisesti varkaan ranteisiin, mutta sitten eräänä yönä kaikki kuintenkin muuttui…


	2. Luku 1

_**A/N: **Shinichi taitaa lievästi sanottuna olla hieman occ, koska en oikein osaa kirjoittaa hänen kaltaisiaan hahmoja kunnolla... Mutta pidemmittä puheitta luku 1..._

**Luku 1.**

Askel.

Askel.

Askel.

Lätäkkö.

Loikka.

Askel.

Shinichi Kudo asteli verkkaisesti pitkin öisen kaupungin katuja. Päivän sateesta jäänyt vesi teki ilmasta kylmän ja kostean ja kaduista vaarallisen liukkaat pienen yöpakkasen tehdessä tuloaan. Shinichi hieroi käsiään yhteen ja sujautti ne sitten mustan nahkatakkinsa taskuihin, jotta hänen sormensa eivät paleltuisi entisestään. Hanskat nuori mies oli unohtanut kiireissään kotiin piirongin päälle, kun Ran oli tullut hakemaan häntä.

Shinichi veti villahuivinsa leukaansa asti ja katseli kuinka hänen lapsuudenystävänsä käveli jonkin matkaa hänen edellään ystävänsä Sonokon kanssa. Nuori sinisilmäinen nainen selitti äänekkäästi Ranille kuinka hän tulisi tällä kertaa tapaamaan unelmiensa miehen mestarivaras Kaito Kidin.

Niin, Kaito Kid.

Kolmikko oli juuri matkalla katsomaan yhdeksi historian taitavimmaksi varkaaksi tituleeratun miehen ryöstö keikkaa, josta tämä oli varoittanut poliiseja jo etukäteen lyhyellä runonparrella ja karikatyyrisellä omakuvalla varustetulla kortilla, kuten hänellä tapana oli. Shinichiä itseään ei olisi huvittanut lähteä tuona iltana katsomaan omahyväisen mestarivarkaan keikkaa, mutta poliisivoimien komisario Ginzo Nakamori oli häntä henkilökohtaisesti pyytänyt avustamaan Kidin kiinnisaamisessa viimeisen kolmen kuukauden ajan. Eihän ylpeä komisario olisi tietenkään halunnut ketään ulkopuolisia hänen ja yksikkönsä omaan aavevarasjahtiin, mutta epäonnistumisia oli tullut niin monia, että ylemmältä taholta oli tullut käsky ottaa yksikön avuksi vähintään yksi etsivä, joka kykenisi edes jollain tasolla havainnoimaan Kaito Kidin temput ja näkemään niiden läpi.

Näin ollen Shinichiä oli mainetta niittäneenä yksityisetsivänä pyydetty mukaan. Aluksi nuorukainen oli kieltäytynyt ja yrittänyt selittää, että hän oli enemmän kiinnostunut murhista, sekä suositellut paremmaksi vaihtoehdoksi japanilais-englantilaista kollegaansa Hakuba Sagurua, joka oli paljon kiinnostuneempi tapauksesta. Nakamori kuitenkaan ei halunnut toista nuorta etsivää kontolleen sillä tämä oli kuulemma osallistunut useampaankin Kidin takaa-ajoon, eikä hänestä ollut sen suurempaa hyötyä komisarion kokemusten mukaan. Viimeisen naulan arkkuun löi se, että Ran ja Sonoko kuulivat asiasta ja niinpä Shinichi pakotettiin mukaan mestarivarkaan keikoille.

Nuorukainen itse olisi halunnut mieluummin paneutua niin sanottuun Mustan organisaation tapaukseen, jota hän oli lähtenyt selvittämään silloin kun muilta murhatapaukseltaan ehti. Shinichi oli nimittäin puoli vuotta takaperin taas sattumalta todistanut murhan. Yksityisetsivä oli ollut palaamassa iltamyöhällä kotiin ratkaistuaan taas kerran erään erittäin haastavan tapauksen ja oli sattunut pimeälle syrjäkujalle juuri väärään aikaan. Hänen onnekseen kaksi mustiin pukeutunutta miestä eivät, olleet huomannet häntä. Ilo oli kuitenkin lyhyt aikainen sillä ennen kuin Shinichi, ehti tehdä mitään miehet olivat jo poissa ja jättäneet jälkeensä ruumiin. Ruumis tutkittiin, mutta mitään ei saatu selville. Tapaus jäi kuitenkin kalvamaan nuorta etsivää ja hän lähti selvittämään asiaa omin nokkineen, mikä ei ollut ihan helppoa. Mustiin pukeutuneista miehistä ei nimittäin löytynyt mitään tietoa, kuin heitä ei olisi koskaan ollut olemassakaan.

Tämän takia nuorukainen oli varsin vastahakoinen hyppelehtimään pitkin museoiden kattoja ja jahtaamaan Kaito Kidiä. Varkaat eivät yksinkertaisesti kiinnostaneet häntä.

Shinichin oli kuitenkin myönnettävä vastahakoisesti itselleen, että yksi ainoa asia varkaassa onnistui jollain tavalla kuitenkin joka ikinen kerta kiinnittämään hänen huomionsa.

Hymy.

Leveä virnistys, joka ei tuntunut pyyhkiytyvän aavevarkaan kasvoilta koskaan.

Hyppäsi hän sitten selälleen kerrostalon katolta tai osoitettiinpa häntä aseella - oli tilanne mikä tahansa Kaito Kid vain hymyili.

Ja mikä pahinta Shinichi ei kyennyt saamaan tuota hymyä mielestään. Se vainosi häntä jopa uniin asti ja se jos mikä ärsytti nuorta etsivää. Siksipä hän olikin jo ensimmäisessä jahdissa vannonut, että jos hän joskus saisi tilaisuuden, hän pyyhkisi tuon virnistyksen varkaan kasvoilta.

"Shinichi! Tule nyt jo!" Ran huikkasi havahduttaen etsivän mietteistään.

"Tulossa." Shinichi huokaisi ja asteli sisään paikalliseen museoon Ranin pidellessä ovea avoinna. Kolmikko pujotteli tottuneesti kymmenien poliisien seasta keskelle museon pääaulaa, jossa seisoi kaikessa komeudessaan suuri siivekäs leijonaa muistuttava veistos. Itse veistos oli jo varsin vaikuttava näky marmorin sävyisineen pintoineen ja yksityiskohtineen, mutta vielä näyttävämmän siitä teki leijonan kaulassa roikkuva kaulakääty, johon oli upotettu helmiä ja suuri sininen jalokivi – Jääkuolema.

Heti komisario Nakamorin läheisyyteen päästyään Shinichin ensimmäinen ajatus museoon asetettujen ansojen havainnoinnin lisäksi oli, miksei hän ollut ottanut mukaan korvatulppia. Komisario oli nimittäin varsin kovaääninen aina Kaito Kidin jahdin aikaan ja nytkin hän seisoi veistoksen vierellä edessään rivillinen varsin hermostuneenoloinen joukkio poliiseja ja meuhkasi näille ohjeita ja toimintasuunnitelmia niin, että koko museo raikui. Joskus Shinichi ihmetteli suuresti miksi ihmeessä poliisit edes vaivautuivat pähkäilemään miten ihmeessä mestarivaras oli aina askeleen heitä edellä, kun Nakamori käytännössä kertoi kaiken koko maailmalle.

Nuori etsivä käveli verkkaisesti ohi Kidin tämän päivän saaliin Jääkuoleman, jättäen Ranin ja Sonokon ihastelemaan jalokiveä ja suuntasi kulkunsa suoraan museon katolle. Hän tiesi, että aavevaras rakasti näyttäviä pakoja ja lähtikin näin ollen usein riippuliitimellään karkuun suoraan poliisien edestä.

Mitä Shinichi oli oppinut Kaito Kidistä viimeisen kolmen kuukauden aikana, niin oli ainakin se että tämä rakasti härnätä poliiseja ja erityisesti komisario Nakamoria. Varas järjesti tarkoituksella monia "läheltä piti" –tilanteita ja antoi jahtaajiensa uskoa, että heillä oli ollut hänet melkein näpeissään.

Omahyväinen.

Se sana kuvasi etsivän mielestä hänen päätelmiensä ja tarkkailuidensa mukaan tällä hetkellä aavevarasta kaikista parhaiten. Vaikkakin Shinichin oli myönnettävä, että oli Kidillä jonkinlaista "selkärankaa", esimerkiksi hänen "kehenkään ei satu" politiikkansa oli pitänyt ainakin tähän päivään asti.

Shinichi työnsi hitaasti auki raskaan metallioven, joka johti katolle. Hän istahti katon reunalle kohtaan johon viereinen korkeampi rakennus loi varjonsa. Etsivä suorastaan sulautui varjoihin tummassa nahkatakissaan ja mustissa suorissa housuissaan. Hän nojautui hieman taaksepäin, vetäisi keuhkoihinsa kylmää yöilmaa ja jäi odottamaan.

Shinichi ei joutunut odottamaan kauaa, sillä pian portaikosta kaikuivatkin jo komisarion huudot poliisivoimien säestämänä. Raskas metalliovi lennähti auki voimalla ja jäi huojumaan yhden saranan varaan, kun poliisit tunkivat koko joukollaan katolle.

Aavevarasta ei kuitenkaan näkynyt. Tämän poliisitkin huomasivat pian ja alkoivat katsella hölmistyneinä ympärilleen.

"Juurihan hän oli tässä!" Nakamori mylvi ja vilkuili ympärilleen.

"Piirittäkää alue! Hän ei saa päästä pakoon!" Mies karjui määräyksiä ja pian koko hänen yksikkönsä rynnistikin takaisin portaikkoon Nakamorin seuratessa tiiviisti perässä.

Shinichi huokaisi syvään ja nousi hitaasti seisomaan. Juuri sillä hetkellä portaikosta astui valkeaan verhoutunut hahmo.

Kaito Kid.

Mestarivaras käveli hitaasti katonreunaa kohti ja kohotti varastamansa sinisen jalokiven kuun valoa vasten. Se hehkui kauniina värjäten Kidin valkean takin ja viitan kimmeltävän siniseksi.

Shinichi ei voinut itselleen mitään hän vain tuijotti, painoi muistiin varkaan jokaisen piirteen, vaikka hänen olisi kuulunut rynnätä tämän luokse ja pidättää hänet.

Aavevarkaan valkea silinterihattu oli hieman kallellaan ja paljasti tavallista enemmän hänen tummanruskeita lähes mustia sotkuisia hiuksiaan. Silmänpäälle varovasti aseteltu monokkeli heijasti jalokiven sinistä valoa ja esti yhdessä hatun luomien varjojen kanssa näkemästä kasvojenpiirteitä kunnolla.

Mutta se mikä kiinnitti etsivän huomion, olivat Kidin huulet. Ne olivat hieman raollaan, mutta muuten lähes suorana viivana.

Niin viivana.

Mestarivaras ei hymyillyt.

Kaikki mitä hänen kasvoistaan pystyi näkemään, ei paljastanut tunteita.

Kid vain tuijotti kiviä ilmeettömästi ja lopulta asetteli sen kauniisti katon reunalle.

Kun jalokivi osui punaiseen tiilikivetykseen, Shinichi heräsi transsistaan ja sai itsensä liikkeelle. Hän käveli hitaasti ääntäkään päästämättä yhä lähemmäs varasta.

"Ikävä kyllä Meitantei, minulla ei ole tänään aikaa leikkiä sinun kanssasi." Kid lähes kuiskasi.

Shinichi pysähtyi niille sijoilleen, jokin ei todellakaan ollut oikein. Mestarivarkaan puhesävy oli suorastaan kylmä, eikä sitä tavanomaista hymyä näkynyt vieläkään.

"Miksei?" Tuo kysymys karkasi etsivän huulilta ennen kuin hän ehti edes ajatella sitä.

"Hys, Meitantei ei niin lujaa tai herätät nukkuvat korpit." Kid sihahti tuoden sormen huulilleen.

Korpit!? Shinichi tuijotti hetken varasta hiljaa, mutta pudisti sitten päätään. Tämä on taas jokin temppu.

Välähdys.

Etsivä näki jonkin välähtävän hänen vasemmasta silmäkulmastaan.

Mikä?

Keskellä yötä?

Helikopteri?

Shinichi käänsi päätään hitaasti siihen suuntaan missä välähdys oli näkynyt, edelleen varuillaan edessään seisovan aavevarkaan takia.

Heikosti, mutta silti siellä nuorukainen saattoi erottaa ihmisen ääriviivat toisella puolella katua olevan talon katolta ja sitten hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi johonkin kiiltävään.

Tarkka-ampuja.

Ase.

Shinichi ei ehtinyt reagoida. Ainoa asia minkä hän ennätti kuulla, oli laukaus ja sen jälkeen hänen näkökenttänsä täyttyi punaisesta.


End file.
